Right Here, With You
by jnovak428
Summary: Extended motel scene from "Hunteri Heroici" 8.08, if Sam hadn't interrupted. Destiel.


**A/N: **"Hunteri Heroici" was one of those episodes like "Mystery Spot" where underneath the comedy lay sorrow, and this scene really tore my heart out, and Dean's too. I mean, just think about it- a suicidal angel, what must the world be coming to? So, I wrote this after watching the episode to imagine a bit of closure. The title comes from the David Cook song, which gives me serious Destiel feels.

I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

* * *

"Talk to me."

Cas shifted and looked down at his hands.

"Dean, I…" He met the Winchester's gaze.

"When I was…bad, when I had all those things, the Leviathans, writhing inside me... I caused a lot of suffering on Earth, but I _devastated _Heaven. I vaporized thousands of my own kind, and I- I can't go back."

Dean searched Castiel's forlorn expression. "'Cause if you do the angels'll kill you."

If only it was that simple.

"Because if I see what Heaven's become, what…" He bowed his head in shame. "what _I _made of it…"

Tears were forming in his scared eyes as he stared into Dean's soul, heart aching.

"I'm afraid I might kill myself."

Dean froze, a look of concern and fear suspended on his face. Yet, through all the horrible emotions pulsing inside him, he spoke.

"Cas…no…you can't…" he stuttered. "We can figure this out, just… just let me help you."

Cas's face only dropped further. "I don't think it would be that easy, Dean."

Dean shook his head in denial.

"Cas, you've punished yourself enough for this, _please_," he begged. "I won't let you go through this alone." Dean's eyes were wet. The first tear of many ran down his face.

"You mean the world to me, Cas. I can't lose you."

He locked gazes with the angel, whose fear had given way to the pain and sorrow of thinking he might hurt Dean more than he already had. But then he understood; all Dean wanted was for him to not feel he had to bear his sins alone. Maybe, just maybe, this was the answer. All this time he thought trying to prevent Dean from getting involved would keep him safe, and this was probably true, but it wasn't necessarily what he should do. He saw now that Dean would rather risk his life to help him, he _wanted _to put himself in danger- Dean needed to protect those he loved, because sometimes it felt as if that was the only thing he had control over. Cas not allowing him to do so hurt him more than anything else. He realized how grateful he was to have someone who would do that for him, and he should never let it go. Relinquishing the burden of solitude from his heart, Cas gave a weak, yet reassuring, smile.

Dean exhaled, as if he had been holding his breath the whole time, waiting for a life or death verdict. A quivering smile grew slowly on his face. He stood up, went over to Cas and pulled him into a long hug. Cas was engulfed with warmth. He wasn't expecting such a generous show of affection from the normally reserved hunter, but the sensation of being truly cared for was one he embraced dearly, desperately. He wrapped his arms around Dean and let his weary head rest on Dean's shoulder, who responded by loosening his grip slightly to make it more comfortable for them to stay locked together. Dean had no intentions of releasing Cas anytime soon; he would hold the angel as long as he needed, to show him he was always prepared to protect him.

He whispered to Cas, "I'm here for you. No matter what."

Cas closed his eyes as tears ran down his face and soaked Dean's white dress shirt. A quiet sniffle finally alerted Dean to his crying and gently he separated himself so he could look into Cas's wet, shining blue eyes.

Cas felt a strange bliss erupting inside him. It grew stronger the longer he stared at Dean, getting lost studying the intricacies of his brilliant green irises. This peculiar emotion must've somehow shown on his face because Dean's gaze changed to reflect something new, intimate. Tender longing. As if he was waiting only for consent to rid the angel of his doubts forever. Cas managed only to say softly, "Thank you…" before Dean leaned in and kissed him. The pain they both held inside disintegrated as time melted around them. For in this moment, however uncertain the future seemed, they thought not of what they could lose, but of all that they've won.


End file.
